Congratulations
by BlueSkies81
Summary: Today is the big day. He has dreamt of this day since the moment they met. His happily ever after starts today... or does it?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try my hand at a drabble fic. This is been floating around for a while in my head. It is inspired by another song. Congratulations by Blue October. They are my fav band. Check them out if you haven't yet.

Thanks to my Penguin for being awesome and sweet ;) Shout out to my Boo (xquisiteprodigy) without you my life would be normal.

AN: As always I don't own anything.

* * *

There she is looking more beautiful than I can ever imagine.

She looks just as nervous as I do and I wish I could go to her and reassure her, but I can't.

She hates being the center of attention, but today she can't avoid it.

As the music cues, I see her take a deep breath and count to 3.

Everyone turns their attention towards her and she takes her first step.

* * *

Let me know what ya think ;) Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you readers for your reviews. I appreciate them very much.

To my crazy ladies: **Reyes139, lvtwilight09, Mia Isabella Cullen and Xquisiteprodigy. I love you all and each of you inspire me to be great writers like ya'll! Much love ladies ;) Check out their stories as well because these girls got skillz yo! **

**As always I don't own anything. **

* * *

I have imagined this day since I first laid eyes on her.

She is walking down the aisle with her father by her side.

She has tears in her eyes, but a big smile on her face.

My nerves are kicking in as I realize this is really happening.

Finally she reaches the end of the aisle and I break out in a sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight still isn"t mine ;(**_

* * *

My mind starts going on overdrive as I start picturing our life together.

I can see her pregnant with our first child.

I see our house with a white picket fence and a swing set in the yard.

I can imagine it all and I can't wait for our life to start together.

* * *

Thanks for reading ;)


	4. Vows

_**FYI: This is not beta'd so mistakes are all I own...**_

* * *

She repeats her vows and says "I do."

It's my turn to repeat my vows and say "I do".

Her eyes start to glisten with tears and I feel mine start to do the same.

The reverend pronounces us husband and wife.

I may now kiss my bride.

* * *

**Just a lil tid bit of info about my wedding day. I could not stop laughing during our vows. I was 6 months pregnant with my son and I was a huge General Hospital fan. At the time the story line was Liz was marrying Lucky and preggers with Jason's baby. I couldn't stop thinking about Carly wanting to bust in the wedding and expose Liz lol. Yeah I admit I am weird 8)**

**Much love!**


	5. The Kiss

**_Hope ya'll still with me..._ **

* * *

I am pulled out of my reverie.

I may now kiss my bride. _My_ bride.

I frown.

There is no bride for me to kiss.

I imagined it all.

* * *

ooo oooo oooo


	6. Reality

_**As you might have guessed the POV will be revealed at the end unless you smarties figure it out ;)**_

* * *

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

My bubble has burst and reality seeps in.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

Looking up I catch a glimpse of them walking down the aisle hand and hand.

Everyone is clapping and happy for the newlyweds.

As for me I am anything but.

* * *

_**I would love to hear your thoughts...**_


	7. Heartache

**Thank you lovelies for reading ;) Mia Isabella Cullen you are a smart cookie Penguin!**

* * *

I told her I wouldn't make it into town in time for the ceremony, but I did promise to be at the reception.

Truth is I wouldn't be able to mask my pain while she promised herself to another man.

I turn to leave from my hiding place with my shattered heart.

I need to make my way over to the reception.

She is expecting me to be there.

She is my bestfriend and I can't let her down.

* * *

_**Ever been in love with your bestfriend? I had a crush on mine. We were besties for 5 yrs at the time before he ever found out. .He was really sweet and it didn't affect our friendship... Yeah that lasted about 2 days then he acted like a big douche!**_


	8. The Drive

Last one for the night BBs. I will update again manana ;)

_**I own a Rob calendar and tons of kid's meal toys from Burger King from the Eclipse era ;)**_

* * *

I take my time driving to the reception hall.

I need to be sure I have my game face on and play the happy best friend.

She knows my expressions too well. I guess just not as well as she thinks.

I just can't understand how she never knew that she held my heart.

I shake my head and put on some comforting music.

This is gonna take a lot of strength I don't have.

But I'd do anything for her happiness even if it hurts me.

* * *

_**Awwww. Maybe he needs a hug :(**_


	9. Strength

**I wanted to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed thus far. I appreciate each one of you. **

**I would like to give a special shout out to one of my fav peeps in this fandom _Dreamoftheendless_. She is an amazing author and person that I have grown to love and appreciate. Check out her stories _Where the Streets Have No Name_ and _Beautiful Sorrow_. You ****won't be disappointed ;)**

As always Twilight doesn't belong to me. BUT I do have a Rob ring I got off some cupcakes ;)

* * *

I pull into the parking lot and shut off the engine.

I sit there for a bit taking deep breaths and trying to relax.

After about 5 minutes of breathing techniques I realize its a waste of time.

So I summon all the strength I have and step out of the car.

My feet feel heavy like lead as I walk to the front door.

I fix my face into my "happy" face and pray this night goes by fast.

* * *

_**Today my friend donated her kidney to save our bosses life. I am so proud of her and happy that the kidney started working as soon as it got attached. ** Life is full of miracles ;)_


	10. alcohol

I don't own anything, but a girl can dream right? *sigh*

* * *

As I walk into the reception everyone is finding their seats.

I avoid searching her out and look for my table.

I sigh as I take my seat and realize I am close to the bride and groom's table.

Out of sight, out of mind doesn't apply to this situation.

I have a clear view of them and I can't take my eyes off her.

Forget strength I need alcohol and lots of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading ;)


	11. Memories

_**Much love to my girls Mia Isabella Cullen, Xquisiteprodigy, Lvtwilight09, Reyes139, DreamoftheEndless. You girls rock my socks ;)**_

* * *

I am seated with some of our friends from high school.

I try to be friendly and join in the conversation, but my mind is elsewhere.

I focus on Bella and him and try to drown out the walk down memory lane.

I don't need to be reminded every damn minute just how much she loves him. It so damn obvious since she married him.

Great now they are each recounting their favorite memories of the happy couple.

I guess they can't tell their stories are slowly killing me.

I shake my head and reach for another glass of wine.

I should slow down on the alcohol, but it helps the pain

* * *

_**Did you know a happy couple in high school that you just knew they were it for each other? *Sigh* I used to think that was my ex and I. Together for 4 yrs, got engaged then told me we were too young to get married. Jerk actually married his 1st wife 2 months later who was 2 yrs younger than him! **_


	12. Toast

_**Last one for the night. I will post the last chapters tomorrow. hope ya'll still with me ;) **_

_**Mistakes are all I own.**_

* * *

It's almost time for the toasts.

I am so glad I was able to get out of that one.

I mean how hard would it have been to stand up and spew a bunch of lies with a smile on my face?

Way fucking hard if you ask me.

Sigh, I know I shouldn't be bitter, but I am.

I just lost the love of my existence to another man.

Truth is she was never mine to lose. Yes she was my never.

Truth is a bitter pill to swallow, but alcohol makes it go down smoother.

* * *

**Hehehe. I love music. I am like a big music lover. So can guess what song I referenced to in this chapter? ) **


	13. Waiting

**I am so grateful and amazed by the response I have gotten from this story. Thank each and everyone who has read and welcome new readers. You peeps are awesome ;) **

**I own a crazy cat, but not Twilight :(**

* * *

I watch her from a distance avoiding her as much as possible.

I know I have to talk to her and offer her my congratulations at some point.

I am just waiting it out until she is alone.

Talking to her without him is a good place to start.

It definitely will help me sober up at least before I have to see them face to face.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay peep we are winding down. The last couple chapters may be a bit longer than usual, but hey I don't think ya"ll mind right? **

_**I wish Twilight was mine. Well at least Rob, but that's a pipe dream ;/**_

* * *

I finally see her sitting by herself with a slight frown on her face.

I realize she might be wondering why she hasn't seen me yet.

Now is as good a time as any to make my presence known.

No need for her to know I was avoiding her.

I step out of the corner and make my way towards her.

I increase my pace not wanting to lose her to someone else. Again.

* * *

_**I know from experience how it is to see someone you love marry someone else. It hurts and I cried. But I finally accepted and forgiven Edward for marrying Bella. :P LOL gotcha!**_


	15. A Walk

_**I got me one of those smartyphones and ooo I loves it. I have no idea why I waited so long.**_

* * *

Talking and catching up with her is so easy, just like us.

This is what I am going to miss the most, but I try to not think about that at the moment.

I take what I can get and right now even if it is not much it's better than nothing.

I need to prolong the inevitable as best as I can. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Hey you wanna take a walk with me?" I asked. She looks around a bit. "Just for old time's sake. Come on we won't be gone long".

"Um.. sure. I guess that will be okay" she replies.

We both stand and I take her hand in mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

_**My friend Penguin and I decided to audition for "The Voice" next season. It's one step closer to Adam Levine and his hotness. I just hope we get to the blind auditions because I sure as heck can't carry a tune.**_ _**I just wanna grope, I mean hug Adam. That's not too much to ask for right?**_

* * *

I lead her outside through the garden towards the gazebo.

A million things run through my mind, but I can't slow it down enough to keep track of my own thoughts.

The only thing that sticks out is that I lost my chance. This should have been us. This should have been our day.

Maybe she needs to know my real feelings. Maybe just maybe it might change something or maybe not.

By the time we reach the gazebo I decide I have to tell her even though it's too late.

What's that saying "It's better late than never." At least I hope it applies to this situation.

* * *

:)


	17. Confession

**Mistakes I own, but Twilight I don't**

* * *

We sit down and I swear my heart is beating out of my chest.

"So what's going on? I know you have something on your mind'' she says.

"There is something I want to tell you and I need you to just listen". I say. "Okay" she replies looking confused a bit.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Um. .I. I. I love you Bella. I always have and always will. You need to know that." I rush out.


	18. Realize

Thanks to **_Dreamoftheendless_** for rec'ing my story on Twitter ;). You rock Corazon! If you haven't check out her stories I highly recommend you do. _**Where the Streets Have No Name and Beautiful Sorrow. You will not be disappointed! **_

* * *

She smiles and shakes her head laughing. "You had me worried there for a minute. I love you too" she says as she hugs me from the side. "I know things will be different since I'm married now, but you will always be my best friend".

I look at her and I finally see it. She is blissfully happy and I know that is all that matters.

I can't and I won't take that away from her.

" That goes the same for me too" I says as I hug her tighter. "We should be getting back" I finally say pulling away and taking her hand.

We head back to the reception knowing this is our last moment like this.

She may have given her heart to another man, but I know that there is a special place inside there for me.

* * *

Now that is a true friend ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little trip with me. Thank each and everyone who read, reviewed and rec'd this story. I can't even express how much it meant to me. **

**To my girls: _Reyes139, Mia Isabella Cullen, Lvtwilight09, Dreamoftheendless_. Thank you for the encouraging words. I 3 ya'll like I love cake and that is like a whole bunch :) Oh and Penguin I never tire of your reviews. You're the chips to my salsa ;)**

* * *

I notice him standing there when we reach the doors. We must have been gone longer than I thought.

He extends his hand and I shake it. I have no animosity towards him because I know he makes her happy.

"Congratulations man. Take care of her or I'll hunt you down" I say with a smile on my face.

"Thanks man. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy and taken care of" he says.

I nod my head and he turns to Bella telling her its time to go.

We say our goodbyes and I watch them walk away.

As I walk into the foyer I notice the guestbook I forgot to sign on the way in earlier.

I pick up the pen and write a little note:

_Wishing you many years of love and happiness. __ Jacob Black_

* * *

**_For you all that thought this was Edward's POV. I just got one thing to say "ooooo, burn" LOL. I love Bella and Edward together. I couldn't write a broken Edward. Sorry. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Much love and respect =D_**


End file.
